semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucan Xisor
'1205-Present' "If there's one thing I love about wars, it's how they bring people together" ''-Lucan sarcastically interrupting an argument between two Generals.'' Brother of Lilian Xisor and Nephew of Corvus Xisor, Lucan Xisor (Луцан Хисор) is a famed Imperial Knight, General and Admiral, as well as a skilled swordsman and sailor. Lucan grew up with his uncle and friend Julius after his mother died in childbirth and father was killed in battle. Lucan was raised to be a noble of House Xisor, But had a secret love for combat and freedom. At a young age, Lucan visited the city of Prinmar, and fell in love with the idea of sailing the seas. He grew up with idols such as the Pirate Jack Somerset, much to the disgust of his Uncle. Corvus wanted Lucan to be a strong and serious General of the Empire as he was, hating Lucan's dreams of dishonourable justice and freedom. Corvus trained Lucan to fight, finding Lucan employed more dishonourable tactics to beat his uncle. Using speed instead of strength, Lucan became profficient with a Rapier, and soon decided he was old enough to join the Navy. Serving under Captain Dale Chambers, Lucan became a masterful sailor and a son to the Captain. He used the name "Lucan Hawke" to mask his noble ancestry, but was often called "Pretty boy" for his upper class accent. When the Ship, the Liria, was attacked during an ambush in a storm, Dale Chambers was impaled on a mast, leaving the crew helpless. Many thought that no one could navigate through the storm at the time, and that they were all doomed to die. Lucan however stepped up, donning his captain's hat and leading the crew to survival. He took the Liria out of the storm, and earned the utter loyalty of his crew. He earned a new nickname, "Lucky Lucan", and was soon revealed to be the Nephew of one of the most notable people in the Empire. Lucan was at first promotted to Admiral, but had better plans. Deciding to live up to his dreams of pirating, Lucan established the "Privateers" for the Empire, Legal Pirates who would sail the seas only raiding the enemies of the Empire. The Liria became Commodore of the new Order., and would soon serve the Empire in many conflicts over the coasts of Kreedia. For his service at the battle of Prinmar, Lucan was declared Lord Governor of the city he had always loved. Lucan was renowned for his ability to court women, something his uncle often hated about him. Although still young, Lucan has proved to be a natural sailor and pirate, as well as a skilled artist and sociologist. In recent years, Lucan has been sent to the Sturgeon Swamp in response to the crisis there. Expecting only diplomatic issues to occur, Emperor Corvus sent his Nephew only with his personal guard. At the first battle of the Wall, Lucan and his men were put to guard the left flank of the massive army, expecting the majority of the Undead cavalry to be killed by the Southern Archers. However, this was not the case, as the Central region recieved a massive influx of enemy heavy infantry, and the Archers were diverted. With the rest of the army unaware of what Lucan's unit would face, Lucan recieved no support at first. 77 light cavalry charged them, and the Imperial guard and Lucan were able to kill 47 of them, before the Imperial unit was completely routed. Ordering his men to flee to the Central flank, Lucan and the few survivors tried to escape, but many were cut down by the cavarly. Lucan's guard sacrificed themselves for his protection, leaving him desperate. Expecting death, Lucan tried to hold his ground. Trogorn's forces were deep in action, and so only one commander saw Lucan's desperation, Lord Kadien Blackwold of Terra. Seeing this a chance to both dishonour the Kreedian and prove the devoution of Terra to the cause of the Swamp, The Crusaders of Kadien charged to Lucan's aid, keeping the cavalry at bay and not losing a single unit. Lucan, both injured but happy to be alive, returned to the rear guard. Fearing he was too injured, Lucan was advised to return with the injured to the hammer camps, not before the Terrans who saved him laughed and mocked him, the ultimate dishonour for an Imperial General (not so much for Lucan, however). Battle of the Genusion Canal Year in Severus Return and promotion to Grand Admiral Victories in the colonies Personality remains the same despite time in Severus, although he is braver now and far better leader. Imperial Admiral. "I wouldn't upset my wife. She can get a tad aggresive when you insult her" ''-Lucan reffering to his famed blade "Bianca"'' FlagoftheLiria.png|The Flag of the Liria Image kingdom under fire ii-15303-1526 0010.jpg|Lucan the Imperial Privateer Liria in Aralan.jpg|The Liria docked off the coast of Aralan Older Lucan unedited.jpg|An older Lucan